Siempre Amada
by Amberzxxx
Summary: El camino hacia el amor, no siempre es facil; y Tai lo descubre viendo a Sora sufrir por lo peor que pudo haberle pasado. SUPER LEMMON mi 3 fic pero divivdido en capitulos, espero que les guste! xD ah! Mimato y Takari incluido!
1. Un mail como regalo de navidad

Un mail de regalo de navidad

Estaba terminando de pintarse sus uñas; colocaba exactamente en la décima uña una capa del barniz negro craquelado sobre el esmalte azul antes aplicado: los colores de la temporada, cerro el barniz y soplo levemente en sus uñas. Con cuidado reviso su Ipad, tenía un mail nuevo sin leer, pero debía dejarlo para al rato, ahora tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Al secar sus uñas se vistió con unos ajustados jeans azul claro y una blusa de mesh color mostaza, cepillo su cabello, se pinto unos smokey eyes perfectos en verde, se puso unas cuantos gotitas en su cuello del perfume VERY IRRESTIBLE de Givenchy y por último se puso sus botines nuevos de estilo Indiana Jones y salió de su casa con su bolsa de mano y aparte una bolsa de lona de "Yo mi planeta" con algunos regalos de navidad que le faltaban de entregar, a sus amigos desde luego y es que desde que inicio su 1° semestre en la universidad de modas más prestigiosa Jannette Klein no podían verse con tanta frecuencia como antes: Joe acaba de terminar el 3° semestre de medicina en la facultad, Matt extrañamente había decidido estudiar, ¿Física? Si física en su 1° semestre obviamente, Izzy y Mimi apenas en 6° de prepa, Kary y T.K. saliendo y tronando, saliendo y tronando terminando 3° de secundaria y Tai en 1° semestre también pero estudiando administración y finanzas más aparte conservando su bien merecida beca del 90% deportiva por jugar futbol; todo eso les complicaba verse, quedaba claro que complicaba aun más las cosas entre Sora y Tai, eran mejores amigos, se gustaban, en 5° de prepara jugaban a: se besan, se abrazan, se pasan y…¿¡No Andan?! Matt y Mimi que llevaban ya juntos establemente 1 año se quedaban actualmente con cara de OH OH MY MY GOD GOD NO INVENTEN! Y hasta ahorita era el momento en que seguían sin andar oficialmente, dehecho ya no se veían tanto y si lo hacían era 100% como amigos.

-¡Matt!- Lo diviso entrando a su café favorito Las Barbas de Merlín.

-hey, Sorita que paso? Como has andado?- pregunto sonriente su amigo mientras al abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien! Iniciando vacaciones que ya urgían jajaja, y bueno aprovechando para entregarles esto- saco de su bolsa ecológica una cajita con un lindo moño navideño. –Feliz navidad Matt!-

-aww no tenias que hacerlo- tomo el regalo y la abrazo de nuevo. –awww Sora esta hermoso- su regalo era un muy bonito reloj con correas de plástico negro y alternadas con azul, sabía que a su amigo le gustaban los relojes.

-De nada qué bueno que te gusto- contesto con una gran sonrisa – a Mimi le di el suyo ayer, y ahorita mismo voy a buscar a Tai y a T.k. asi que nos vemos luego…

-oye espera, ¿recibiste hoy un mail?-

-si pero no he visto nada, tengo prisa, nos vemos- y salió corriendo

-si pero…bueno-

¿Un mail? ¿Qué importancia tenía ahorita un mail? Sus regalos estaban primero, quedaba claro. Al llegar a la cancha de futbol de inmediato vio a su amigo entrenando y no dudo en llamarlo y correr hasta él.

-Tai!- él al escuchar su voz dejo todo de lado y corrió a saludarla. –oye quería darte esto- le entrego igual su cajita con su regalo.

-Sora, muchas gracias, no tenias que hacerlo- se acerco y la abrazo fuerte lo cual la hizo sonrojarse. –sabes, también te tengo un regalo- y de inmediato se separo de ella y saco de su bolsillo una bolsita dorada muy pequeña.- feliz navidad mi Sora-

-aww q-que amable Tai, n-no, no tenias que hacerlo- recibió la bolsita sonrojándose por el comentario de su "amigo". Lo abrió y era un collar largo con una S decorada con piedras brillantes. –que lindo esta- se coloco de inmediato. –debo irme, aun tengo que darle su regalo a T.k.-

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces- dijo con su rostro muy cerca al de ella, pero se fue corriendo antes que otra cosa sucediera, entonces él decidió abrir su regalo, este era una esclava con el símbolo del emblema del valor grabado en ella, de inmediato se la puso en su muñeca derecha y suspiro al ver a su angel alejarse, pero había olvidado algo muy importante, el mail, no le pregunto nada del mail. ¿Lo habría visto ya?

…

-Sora! Que tal, pasa, estas en tu casa- dijo dejando entrar a su amiga y cerrando la puerta- mamá no esta llega hasta las 7, asi que estamos completamente solos para hacer lo que quieras que desees que te haga- concluyo con una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios, TIPICO de T.K. tirarle super directamente la onda cada que "terminaba" con Kari, nomas por el simple hecho de jugar.

-Ya T.k., que paso ahora?-

-Vives en tu mundo, no me haces caso, ni siquiera me has invitado al ridículo baile de navidad- contesto imitando la voz de su chica. – Pero Kari crei que era obvio que iríamos juntos, ya sabes como se pone a veces, pero descuida, no pasa de hoy, que te trae por aquí?, espera leiste el mail?-

-¿Cuál mail? ¿ de que habla todo el mundo, que esta pasando? No, vine a dejarte esto- le entrego muy emocionada su regalo de navidad.

-awww Sora gracias- la abrazo y abrió su regalo- ay wow, que linda- su regalo una muñequera de cuero con los simbolos del elefante, la bailarina, las cadenas y el corazón representativos de: TRUTH, BEAUTY, FREEDOM AND LOVE .

-me alegro de que te guste- el chico se la puso de inmediato en su muñeca izquierda.

-conoces muy bien mis gustos, ahora si, no has abierto algún mail hoy?-

-no, si me llego algo pero no lo vi, ¿Qué es?-

-por que no mejor lo ves tu misma, ven aquí esta mi lap. – se sento la silla frente a la computadora, o bueno lap top del chico y abrió su correo electrónico para revisar el dichoso mail al tiempo que T.k. iba a la cocina por una vaso con agua para su amiga; al abrir el mail apareció un letrero que decía "Desea leer o ejecutar este archivo" obvio dio click en "ejecutar": grave error, al abrirse una especie de portal en la computadora, la fue jalando lentamente hacia adentro del monitor.

-Pero, q-que esta pasando?- de un segundo a otro la pantalla literal la succionó llevándola a otra parte.

-Sora?- T.k. había regresado, y al no encontrarla….-ay no…- corrió por su Iphone, tenía que avisarles por lo menos a Tai y a Matt….y es que el mail decía: NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, UN DIGI HUEVO APARECIO Y DE EL HA SALIDO UN NUEVO DIGIMON, UNA FUERZA OSCURA SE HA APODERADO DE UNA BASE CENTRAL Y HAN SECUESTRADO A SUS DIGIMON, LES ENVIO LA LIGA QUE LOS ENVIARA AL LUGAR EXACTO DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN ELLOS Y EL NUEVO DIGIMON, PORFAVOR LEAN ESTO ANTES DE IR. GENNAI

¿Qué era ese lugar? Parecía una base espacial como las que salen en las películas, camino sin rumbo intranquila hasta toparse con una puerta que se abrió automáticamente al sentir su presencia, entro al cuarto y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue: a los 8 digimon que ella yá conocía en su forma más baby encerrados en jaulas separadas y cada uno de ellos amarrados por unos látigos negros, o algo asi.

-Sora! Cuidado! Esta detrás de ti!- era el grito de yokomon, ella volteo y, ahí estaba, uno de esos digimon que parecen humanos, alto delgado, con lentes oscuros como los de terminator, sus piernas parecían cubiertas por vinipiel negro, plasticoso, todo él parecía de lo mismo, en sus brazos colgaban extensiones pegajosas de su cuerpo y su cabello morado caia pesadamente en sus hombros como formando un casco.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí.-


	2. Seducida

Seducida

-NO TE LE ACERQUES!- grito la pequeña yokomon de nuevo

-pero que tal eh?, me dijeron que pronto llegarían unos niños, disque digi elegidos para liberarlos, pero, esto- la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza con la mirada- si que no me lo esperaba. Permíteme darte la bienvenida hermosa a mi guarida, pero de donde es que nos visita esta tierna flor?- dijo acercándose a ella acariciando su cabello, ella inmediatamente dio un manotazo alejando sus delgados dedos de ella y dando un paso atrás.

-no me toques!-

- wow, rebelde, como me gustan, mira te lo hare más sencillo si tu cooperas con lo que yo te pida que hagas, todo estará bien, si no…- trono sus dedos y una descarga eléctrica proveniente de los látigos que amordazaban a yokomon la atacó lastimándola hasta hacerla gritar de dolor.

-Yokomon! Basta!-

Trono sus dedos de nuevo y se detuvo, -bueno, entonces, es fácil, lo ves?- con sus dedos acaricio su barbilla –hm, eres muy hermosa, muy hermosa, diría yo- empezó a rodearla y después comenzó a reírse- jajajaja, vaya con que niños, cuáles? Yo aquí solo veo a toda una mujer – tomo en sus manos el collar con la S que recién su amigo le había dado y de un tirón lo arranco de su cuello y lo aventó lejos de la habitación – eso nos molesta, cuál es tu emblema preciosa?-

-el amor- contesto tímidamente, a través de sus lentes podía sentir como la miraba con deseo, y la incomodaba.

-el amor, y si que estoy de acuerdo- acaricio su rostro de nuevo –a cuantos les abras dado ya una prueba de amor-

-eso no te importa!- contesto tajante la chica

-jajajaja no dehecho no, quiero que te desvistas, ya sabes el juego, sigue mis órdenes y no les pasara nada- ella volteo a ver a los pequeños enjaulados, estaba aterrada, pero no quería les pasara nada, por ellos, por yokomon, era capaz de todo, asi que empezó a desvestirse, quedándose solo en ropa interior. – todo- con solo eso se desvistió por completo, a su izquierda se abrió una puerta. –entra ahí, ahora.- obedeció, era un cuarto oscuro sin nada, escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ella, sabia lo que le esperaba.

-N-no tienes que hacer esto, s-solo dejalos ir y-y no pasara nada-

-no, yo si me ire, este lugar comenzaba aburrirme, sere honesto pensaba matarlos a todos si es que algún digi elegido llegaba, pero gracias a ti hare una excepción, les perdonare la vida y me ire después, continuare con lo que sea que tenga que hacer-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-que? No te lo dijeron? Secuestrar y asesinar digimon no me importa en lo absoluto, soy, solo uno más, mi presencia es contamínate lo se, pero es mi naturaleza, y me amenazan con niños elegidos? No me importan, los eliminare de cualquier forma-

-p-pero entonces, podemos llegar a a-algun arreglo, encontrarte un lugar, donde no lastimes ni te lastimen-

-no seas ridícula, además, no te traje aquí para charlar- dicho esto se lanzo sobre ella, abrazándola por la cintura, tocando su cuerpo y besando su cuello, lo cual produjo gritos terroríficos por parte de la peliroja, afuera los digimon no sabían lo que pasaba, ni se lo imaginaban, pero obvio algo malo le hacían por los gritos que salían del cuarto. El nuevo digimon la acorralo contra una pared, besando sus labios y acariciando su cuerpo, para después bajar a besar sus pechos, morder con voracidad sus pezones, sujetándola fuertemente de las muñecas; entre más ella forcejeaba y gritaba, más excitaba, subió a besar sus hombros, a morder su clavícula mientras sus delgados y fríos dedos se escabullían entre las piernas de la peliroja, tocando su botón, nunca antes invadido de esa manera por nadie, al sacar sus dedos sujeto sus muñecas nuevamente, volviendo a morder su cuello y de una sola embestida la penetró, y después de esta le siguieron varias continuamente y cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más dolor, cada embestida dolía más que la anterior, sintiendo como las manos de él casi deshacían sus muñecas de lo fuerte que las apretaba; llego una embestida final donde él llego al orgasmo y se liberó en ella y en ese mismo instante desapareció entre un conjunto de sombras: se había ido. Al sentirse liberada se dejo caer arrodillada abrazándose a sí misma, y pegando su frente en el suelo frio, lloraba como en silencio, no quería que nadie la escuchara llorar, nunca le había gustado de por si mostrarse débil ante nadie, después de esto menos quería que la vieran como una víctima, en su mente solo podía pensar en ser fuerte, de la forma que fuera, nadie debía enterarse de lo que paso; mordió sus labios con mucha fuerza dejando caer más lagrimas y empezando a respirar agitadamente para controlarse.

….

-wow, es enorme aquí, pero Sora es muy lista n-no, no creo que este muy lejos- T.k. camino en dirección de su hermano mayor y su amigo, deseaba que Sora estuviera bien, porque de cierta forma se sentía responsable de lo que le pudiera pasar, ya que él dejo que su amiga usara su computadora y se fue sin cuidarla; Sora tenía que estar bien, TENIA QUE ESTARLO, además se controlaba mentalmente pensando: ¿Qué de malo le podría pasar? Había sobrevivido a cosas peores ¿no?

-Matt- llamo tranquilamente el castaño a su amigo, inclinándose para recoger la cadenita con la S que hacía solo un par de horas atrás le había regalado él mismo. – no debe estar muy lejos.-

MATT! TAI! TAII! MATT! AQUÍ ESTAMOS! TAI!

Escucharon sus nombres provenientes de una habitación, se acercaron, se abrió y ahí estaban sus amigos, fuera de sus jaulas de alguna manera y a salvo, pero Sora no estaba ahí, algo no estaba bien

-Tai! Tai! A Sora se la llevo, la encerró en esa habitación!- dijo koromon saltando eufórico

-intentamos pero no pudimos abrirla- se le acerco yokomon, con cara de preocupación.

-y estaban saliendo de ahí unos gritos!- contesto llorosa tanemon

- es corrediza, aunque computarizada, pero apuesto que los tres podemos moverla- juntos los tres empezaron a empujar la puerta hacia el lado contrario de su aparente abertura y al abrirse solo un poco T.k. se dirigió a ese lado para con su espalda empujar la puerta por completo, en eso sus ojos vieron en la esquina de la habitación ropa tirada, ropa de mujer, la ropa de Sora; algo NO estaba NADA bien.

Abrieron lo suficiente la puerta para entrar y al hacerlo…estuvieron como 2 segundos paralizados, era una escena digna de un capítulo de La Ley y el Orden UVE: Sora arrodillada desnuda abrazándose y en la pared y en el suelo rastros de sangre, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que había pasado ahí, el más pequeño de los tres tenía 16 y no era estúpido, sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo. Matt corrió a ella y le puso en los hombros su chamarra, T.k. salió del cuarto para ir por sus cosas, Tai estaba petrificado, le costaba mucho entender lo que pasaba.

-Sora, Sora, te encuentras bien? - una muy angustiada Yokomon se acerco a ella

-si claro, todo esta bien, n-no paso nada- mintió la peliroja, no quería que NADIE se enterara de lo que paso.

-toma, a-aquí esta…t-tu- T.K. no podía ni hablar, solo le entrego su ropa.

-si, gracias, yo…será mejor que me vista- fingió una sonrisa a sus compañeros, pero de cierta forma, sabía que no los engañaría por mucho tiempo.


	3. Guardando el secreto

Guardando el secreto

Llego a su casa y subió directo a su habitación, en el camino no les había comentado nada a sus amigos de lo ocurrido, dehecho no había dicho palabra alguna, ni siquiera podía mirarlos a los ojos. Sin encender la luz se miro en el espejo de su tocador: se dio asco ella misma, se sentía sucia, llena de lodo, entonces empezó a llorar, un llanto completamente audible y desesperado, estaba sola así que no le afectaba llorar todo lo que quisiera. Su primer reflejo fue ir directo a su baño, abrió la regadera con la primera llave que encontró: la fría y se metió dentro de la tina, ni siquiera se quito los zapatos; permaneció sentada en el chorro del agua llorando histérica sobre sus rodillas; paso un tiempo y después solo estaba en shock sentada abrazándose, de la nada una señal de alerta se encendió en su cabeza, se levantó, cerro la ducha, se quito su ropa mojada, se seco como pudo y se puso unos pants x y salió corriendo de su casa, estaba muy claro, era muy de mañana, lo cual significaba que ya era otro día, en la primera farmacia de franquicia que encontró entró y se dirigió a hacer fila para esperar al doctor para una consulta. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Doc. Me…." No eso no, además como explicarlo? Mejor: "Doc. Ayer tuve relaciones con mi novio y no me cuide…" si, eso sería lo mejor.

…..

Estaba paralizado, no había podido ni cerrar los ojos aquella noche, ella no les había dicho nada, pero era más que obvio: a su amiga la habían violado y había sido prácticamente su culpa! Él le sugirió que abriera el mail, él le prestó su laptop, él se había ido y la había dejado, eso lo convertía en ¿su cómplice? No, jamás, él no era así, quizás era culpable, pero cómplice nunca, el solo hecho de pensarlo le producía nauseas. Pero…¿Qué tal que se repetía? ¿Qué tal que se lo hacía a alguien más? ¿Qué tal que le pasaba a Kari?! NI pensarlo! Apreto sus ojos tratando de borrar esa idea de su cabeza, en eso empezó a sonar por milésima vez su Iphone con Carly Rae CALL ME MAYBE, esta vez decidió contestar, quería despejar su mente, estaba muy perturbado, tanto que ni vio quien llamaba.

-Bueno?-

-¿T.k.? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas? Te he estado marcando como loca, estas molesto conmigo? Sigues enojado? Por qué no me has llamado?-

No escucho las preguntas de su novia, solo escucho la voz de Kari llorando muy alterada y de inmediato pensó lo peor. –Kari?! ¿Estas bien?! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué paso? No me mientas porfavor!-

-¿Qué como estoy? ¿Cómo que como estoy? Qué te pasa? Primero no me llamas y ahora me preguntas como estoy? Eres un idiota! Y…y….y…..porque me haces esas preguntas?-

Respiro hondo, solo era eso, entonces estaba un poco más tranquilo. –Kari…entonces estas bien, que bueno…casi …casi me da un infarto…oye te veo hoy no? A las 12 esta bien?-

-¿Qué casi te da un infarto? Pues que te den dos! Te odio! Te odio y eres un idiota y claro que no nos veremos a las 12, que piensas? Que puedes no contestarme el teléfono y tenerme como tu tonta rogándote y después solo solucionarlo con un te veo a las 12? No!-

Pero por que no? Asi le hacían siempre, se peleaban, terminaban y no pasaban mas de 12 horas así cuando uno ya le estaba marcando al otro rogándole que volvieran, unas veces ella, otras veces él, solo que esta vez después de lo ocurrido bueno, obvio T.k. no tenía cabeza para nada. –Kari….si soy un idiota, pero soy un idiota porque te amo y quiero verte, si?-

-mmmmm bueno esta bien, a las 12 en el parque que esta cerca del depa de Matt va?-

-mmm….todo por que te pueda ver…te amo!- colgó sin esperar respuesta, sabía que de todas formas ella no le diría nada, odiaba ese parque, tenia la perra suerte de que cada vez que iba con Kari Matt los cachaba en alguna movida, pero lo que sea con tal de verla sana y salva.

…

-Tai!- No esperaba verlo en su casa, o bueno, no esperaba verlo en la en la puerta de su casa, se había tomado ya su pastilla de emergencia recetada por el médico y ahora solo quería llegar a su casa, pero nunca pensó encontrarlo ahí.

-Sora, aquí estabas…digo no estabas….es decir….me dejas pasar?-

-si claro- abrió la puerta de su casa y lo dejo entrar a él primero para después cerrar la puerta. –ponte cómodo, quieres algo de tomar?– actuaba con naturalidad, fingida obvio.

-no, podemos ir a tu cuarto, yo quisiera platicar contigo, y creo que será más cómodo arriba-

-si claro, vamos- sabia a donde iría esto, pero podía manejarlo, ella no iba a quebrarse, además ya estaba olvidado no?, era asunto del pasado, era x, no importaba. Al entrar a su cuarto a él le quedo más que claro que Sora no había dormido, no en su cama por lo menos; ella se miro en el espejo y se encontró completamente destrozada, ojerosa, con su maquillaje de ayer todo corrido, desaliñada, se abrazo a ella misma.

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunto asustado su amigo mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

-no..n-no es nada…solo ….me dio frio- su amigo se quito su chamarra y se lo puso encima de los hombros, guiándola a sentarse junto con ella en la cama.

-dime, ¿Te lastimo? Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, los digimon dijeron que te extorsionó para que te quitaras la ropa y luego se encerró contigo, y que salín gritos horribles, tus gritos, asi que dime, ¿Qué paso?- su semblante era serio, sabía lo que había pasado pero quería asegurarse por completo escuchándolo de la propia Sora.

-¿Cómo están los digimon? ¿Estan contigo?-

-Estan bien, se quedaron con Matt, él esta solo en casa, no me cambies de tema- Ella bajo su mirada, respiro hondo y contesto:

-no, estoy bien, lo de la ropa fue solo una tortura y grite porque me asuste- levanto su vista fingiendo una sonrisa. –pero estoy bien, no paso nada- luego desvió su mirada de la de él. –nada de que preocuparse.- Sintió los dedos de él en su mentón girando su cabeza hacia él y entregándole el dije de la S que él le había regalado y que después habían encontrado tirado.

-Mírame a los ojos, y no me mientas. ¿Te lastimo?- los ojos de la peliroja empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, era todo lo que él tenia que saber para darse cuenta de que sí había pasado lo que él esperanzado deseaba que solo fueran conjeturas suyas. La jaló hacia el abrazándola mientras ella empezaba a llorar desesperada.

-fue horrible!...yo no quería que mi primera vez fuera asi….trate de zafarme pero no pude…e-es solo que…e-es que…..-

-sshh, ya tranquila, aquí estoy yo y no dejare que nada malo vuelva a pasarte nunca, voy a protegerte, te lo prometo.- la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda consoladoramente, también paso sus dedos por su cabello y luego a su cuello, donde sintió como hendiduras lo cual lo hizo alejarla de él y revisar la zona, y solo se encontró con marcas de los dientes de su feroz atacante. -¿Te mordió en otra parte?-

-En todos lados, mis hombros aun me duelen y también mis….m-mis…mis…- él entendió perfecto a lo que se refería y como primer acto reflejo se acercó a besar sus labios cálidamente colocando su mano derecha en el pecho izquierdo de su amiga, como queriendo curarla con sus manos; sin darse cuenta estaba seduciéndola, besaba levemente todo su rostro y parte de su cuello frotando su pecho con cuidado, y solo se detuvo cuando la sintió temblar.

-perdona-

-n-no, no es solo que yo-

-shhh- la abrazo de nuevo, ahora sin tocarla ni besarla. –te juro que yo te voy a cuidar-

…..

-Enserio estaba super raro ayer que llego a casa, y hoy ni lo he visto- platicaba del extraño comportamiento que había tenido su hermano mayor en las últimas horas, levanto su vista viendo los árboles: le encantaba ese parque; alzo la mano que entrelazaba con la de él para que le diera un beso como siempre lo hacía y entonces notó una linda muñequera. –y eso? Es nueva? Esta muy bonita-

-ah si, me la regalo Sora ayer de navidad…-

-aww esta muy bonita, te ves tan…bohemio- se detuvo enfrente de el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. –pareces Ewan McGregor en la película de Moulin Rouge, me encantas-

-un bohemio escritor, con una musa encantadora- él no correspondía a su abrazo, mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos, siempre se daba a desear así, y a ella le encantaba.

-y como esta Sora?, sabes si paso algo ayer? Digo porque por algo Tai estaba actuando asi de extraño no?...dime…tu sabes algo?-

La miro a los ojos, ¿Cómo decírselo? Le daba miedo en cierta forma, no quería causarle ningún daño, además no sabía si de esa manera perjudicaría a Tai, por eso solo la estrechó entre sus abrazos pegándola lo más que pudo a él. –Kari…no quiero que volvamos a pelear…o por lo menos no así, me encantan nuestras discusiones porque las reconciliaciones contigo me fascinan, pero no quiero perderte por algún mal entendido como el de hoy si?- no espero una respuesta, simplemente la beso tranquilamente haciéndola suspirar en sus labios.

….

-Matt…ahh….ahhh…-

Era la tarde perfecta, como no había nadie en su casa, en relatividad, era una tarde perfecta para pasarla con su novia, estaban sobre el sofá de la sala con él encima de ella ya sin ropa, bueno Mimi aún tenia sus pantis y él sus mini bóxers negros y justo ahorita besaba con vehemencia su cuello, ya tenia rato que no se veían, nada mejor que una tarde llena de pasión.

-Matt…Matt…ahhh..-

Ella arañaba con fuerza su espalda, eso a él lo volvía loco, solo que esta vez algo era diferente de un momento a otro en la mente del rubio, se formó la imagen de la que había sido testigo hacia menos de 24hrs atrás, todavía seguía sin poder creerlo, habían abusado de su amiga! La conocía desde la primaria y la habían…era horrible, no podía resistirlo; fueron tanto sus pensamiento que, se enfrió, y se levanto de su chica.

-¿Matt?...¿Qué pasa?- El chico se sirvió en un vaso un poco de Appleton y lo lleno con coca-cola para después darle un largo trago, si él estaba asi de neurótico Tai debía de estar al borde de la locura; Mimi se acerco por detrás de él arañando su espalda, cubierta con la camisa de él.¿Se lo diría? -¿Qué te pasa corazón? ¿Ya no tienes ganas? Y yo que ya estoy…..completamente lista para ti- No, no podía decírselo, le ocasionaría un trauma y no quería eso para su novia.

-estoy bien…solo quería un trago, es todo- le dio otro largo trago a su cuba y se giro para volver a besarla y llevarla de nuevo al sofá, le quito SU camisa y empezó a besar sus senos.

-Matt….aaahh…aahh..aahhh…-

Deslizo con cuidado la última prenda de su chica y la puso en el suelo, ahora solo debía bajarse un poco la suya, lo había hecho antes, no había problema, mientras seguía besando.

-aahhh Matt..aahh..hasme tuya….hasme tuya Matt …ahhh-

Estaba a punto de hacerlo solo tenía que quitarse sus bóxers, entonces en su mente se dibujo otra escena, veía claramente como Sora era violada por todos los digimon perversos que había visto en su corta vida: desde Myotismon, hasta Etemon o al mismo datamon y eso que era un GEEK, era horrible, era como ver una película porno que antes que calentarlo lo torturaba, no podía más; se enfrió de nuevo y se volvió a levantar.

-Matt!-

-Perdóname Mimi…es que yo…yo…- ni idea de que le iba a inventar, esas imágenes seguían en su mente como vomito mental.

-Matt, estas preocupándome pasa algo? Estas…muy pálido-

-nada nada…yo….yo…- se sujeto al respaldo del sofá y…. VOMITO DE VERDAD, vomitó sin poder contenerse a hacerlo.

….

-Voy a llamar a mi casa y les dire que me quedare en casa de Matt, no quiero que pases la noche sola-

-estare bien, espero- Estaban los dos juntos acurrucados en la cama de la peliroja, abrazados.

-se que no has dormido, y me imagino el porque, por eso voy a quedarme contigo, para que puedas dormir tranquila, yo velare tu sueño- beso su cabeza.

-gracias Tai, pero también debes descansar tu, luces cansado-

-yo descansare si se que tu descansaras también, ahora voy a llamar a mi casa- se levantó y salió del cuarto para llamar tranquilo, mientras lo hacía saltó en él una idea, podría ella estar…?...un digimon podía..?...preguntas difíciles de responder, pero a la vez pensó en quien podría ayudarlos, no le encantaba la idea pero mañana tendría que llevar a Sora con él para que la revisara, sabía que él podría hacerlo. Cuando regreso ella ya estaba metida en su cama enrollada en las cobijas intentando dormir, él la siguió y se metió junto con ella.


	4. Dejame curarte

Déjame curarte

-Haber haber haber Joe, hablame en español! Ya sabes que a mi estas cosas no se me dan- Mimi hablaba por teléfono preguntando por algún medicamente que pudiera darle a Matt para las nauseas, estaba exactamente entrando al cuarto del chico. –yo las únicas pastillas que conozco son las de los cólicos y ya sabes que no sirven!, aja, bueno si, vere que encuentro.- colgó, encendió la luz y…-AAHHH!-

-Mimi! Mimi! Mimi! Eres tu tu tu tu!...Mimi? porque estas vestida asi?- ¿Qué hacia Tanemon en el cuarto de Matt? Es más ¿Qué hacían los 8 digimon en el cuarto de Matt? ¿Vestida asi? Ah claro porque, no se vistió, solo se puso otra vez la camisa de Matt aunque abotonada en su totalidad.

-yo? Que hacen ustedes aquí?-

-ah si, olvide decirte, se están quedando conmigo- contestó Matt despreocupado dándole un trago a su cuba, él también estaba desnudo, bueno con sus bóxers, aunque eso no se veía nada bien.

-Matt pero que te paso!?- le pregunto tsunomon completamente anonadado

-oye si, parece que te peleaste con que clase de fiera Matt- le siguió koromon al ver los arañazos de su amigo, Mimi se sonrojo por completo.

- y que fiera verdad Mimi?- contesto coqueteándole. No le dio importancia y se recostó en su cama.

-Mimi? Porque estas vestida asi? Te queda un poco grande no?- insistió tanemon

-nada, solo que cada que viene a mi casa a Mimi le dan ganas de quitarse la ropa-

-dijiste que estabas solo- respondió muy enojada la chica

-bueno, no en su totalidad-

-oye Matt quien estaba gritando? Nos asustamos queríamos salir pero…-

-nada amigo mio, todo normal, o no?- le interrumpió Matt a su digimon, Mimi lo vio con odio, no iba a dejar esto asi.

-primero me engañas de que estas solo, luego me ocultas cosas como el porque estas tan palido y nauseabundo, y ahora no conforme me dejas asi…ya…toda….asi? ERES UN IDIOTA ISHIDA! NADA MAS QUE UN VIL PATAN!- grito y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, iba a vestirse y a irse.

-¡Y tu eres una promiscua!- le contesto el rubio, solo sonrió y se recostó en su cama, quería descansar a como de lugar, ya después se arreglaría con Mimi.

….

-¡Sora!- ella despertó de un golpe, estaba en su cuarto, todo oscuro y Tai a su lado, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban llorosos, obvio había sido una pesadilla, casi una regresión. –Sora tranquila, tranquila ya paso-

-lo estaba reviviendo todo, las sensaciones, sus manos, el dolor-

-shhh ya tranquila, solo fue un sueño- la abrazo y la ayudo a recostarse de nuevo. –quieres que te calme? El dolor?-

-¿Cómo lo harias?- solo sintió como su amigo pasó sus manos tranquilamente por su rostro, acariciando su cuello, después sus pechos, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, metió sus manos dentro su pijama y sus pantis, comenzó a acariciarla, primero suave y lentamente haciéndola suspirar, al principio era como un arrullo para ella, para él solo la tortura de sentir como su cuerpo se iba excitando cada vez más y más, el placer lo iba cegando, cada vez más y más, sus dedos aumentaron el ritmo de sus caricias, tanto que ella empezaba a estremecerse, eso lo hizo a él querer tocarla más profundamente, otra parte de su anatomía deseaba ocupar el lugar de esos dedos justo ahora, pero debía controlarse lo más que pudiera, por eso aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias, más rápido, más rápido, más, más, más, en eso solo se detuvo y los saco de su escondite, él la abrazó sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos. ¿Era de placer? O ¿De miedo? Él igual temblaba pero el sí de placer, había llegado al climax nomas tocándola. ¿Cómo se pondría si la penetraba? De pronto él mismo empezó a ser víctima del sueño, ella lo noto y se abrazó a él esperando no tener más pesadillas, dormir tranquila, tranquilos los dos.

…

-mmm bueno, puede ser, pero…¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?-

-vamos, no lo hagas por eso, además teníamos un trato, la última vez que nos vimos- Tai estaba más serio que nunca en su vida, o por lo menos así se sentía; había despertado a su amiga lo más temprano que pudo y la llevo al digimundo, exactamente a ese lugar: la guarida de datamon, él podría sacarlo de sus dudas. En resumen él podía examinar a la chica, en contexto no tenían de que temer un digimon no podía embarazar a una mujer, pero…¿Tampoco a una niña elegida? O para ser más precisos. ¿Un digimon podía embarazar a una digidestinada? Datamon podía averiguarlo solo tenía que tomar pruebas de la joven y lo analizaría en su basa de datos, osea esa era su chamba no?.

-jajajajajaja pequeño….nuestro trato se cumplió hace ya mucho tiempo si no mal recuerdo, además para lo que me sirvió, me dejaron perecer en el intento, ustedes nunca me salvaron de Etemon- conclusión: el digimon no los iba a ayudar.

-no lo hagas por mi! Hazlo por ella! Vamos ya estoy grande, puedo soportarlo, así que fuera máscaras datamon, tu la quieres o no? No dejes que siga sufriendo más por esto, ni siquiera fue algo planeado, fue una cruel victima del destino, ella estuvo en el lugar y el momento equivocado, vamos ayudara por favor.-

Su mirada era fría, como siempre; sí era real, él sentía algo por esa chica, desde que la secuestró la quería solo para él, aunque sabía que jamás pasaría. –sigo sin ver mi ganancia. ¿No es tu emblema el valor? Inventa algo.-

Tai suspiro pesadamente. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué quería ganar? ¿Qué pensaba obtener? Era libre ahora ¿no? ¿y si la quería a ella?. –Pon tu precio.-

- Quiero a la chica para mí por una noche-

-sigues soñando-

-entonces no hay trato-

-debe haber otra cosa que quieras, algo que sí te pueda dar!-

-no es cuestión de que puedas, es cuestión de que lo hagas; veras el pago que me propicies debe ser equitativo a lo que me pides ¿o no?-

- seré tu esclavo, hare lo que me pidas!-

-te pido que me la des a ella, solo será por una noche, será tuya el resto de tu vida.-

-¡ACEPTO!-

Apareció de la nada, se suponía que estaba fuera de la habitación, para no escuchar nada de lo que Tai hablara con datamon, pero obvio, eso no había pasado.

-Sora, no escucha yo arreglare esto…-

-No, esto, es más problema mío que tuyo Tai, y yo decido lo que hago y dejo de hacer, así que acepto ser tuya por una noche, solo una y debes prometer que me dejaras salir al amanecer.-

-Trato hecho- datamón, sonrió.

-Sora, esto no es necesario….- fue hacia ella y la tomo de la mano mirándola con preocupación en los ojos.

-pasa conmigo pequeña, para que te revise.- Se soltó de la mano de su amigo y se detuvo justo en el centro de un círculo, datamon la observo de pies a cabeza y sonrió: llevaba puesta una mini falda de tartán negra con azul, y una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto color azul marino, sería cosa fácil. El digimon solo se acercó a la chica y metió su mano no destruida debajo de la falda de la chica, solo para adentrar sus dedos en su cavidad, tocándola muy suavemente, necesitaba muestras de ella para examinarla a la perfección, y de pasó porque no disfrutar de la oportunidad que le ofrecían. Sora mantenía los ojos y los puños cerrados y apretados, datamón sonreía con placer y solo se detuvo cuando la escucho a ella gemir incómodamente, esto hizo que Tai se diera media vuelta para verlos después que se volteó para no incomodar a su amiga. –Con esto es suficiente.- sacó sus dedos y se alejó de los chicos. – Les mandaré un mensaje a su respectivo digivice para que vengan por los resultados, esa noche será la que te quedes conmigo.-

Tai se acercó a la peliroja, sujetando sus hombros, mientras ella desviaba la mirada sonrojada, apretando sus piernas temblorosas. –Primero veremos los resultados y dependiendo de ellos, determinaremos cuando se queda ella contigo; no te tardes.- lo segundo que hizo fue girar a su amiga y abrazarla para sacarla de ese lugar, ya había sido demasiado para ella en muy poco tiempo.

…..

-Matt…¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? No has dormido en toda la noche y te la has pasado…tomando esa cosa que huele raro, desnudo y vomitando. ¿Seguro que es normal?-

-En mi todo es normal tsunomon, enserio….pfff hace frio aquí no?- de un vulto de ropa que tenía en el suelo de su cuarto saco unos jeans y una sudadera con hoddie gris con el logo de metálica.

-oye Matt, ¿Por qué estas tan angustiado?- le pregunto muy inocentemente koromon, mientras se colocaba sobre sus piernas, el chico estaba muy pensativo y nervioso a la vez, y era obvio que a tsunomon no le iba a decir nada.

-no pasa nada, estoy tranquilo, es solo que…este clima no me ayuda.- su Blackberry sonó para salvarlo del interrogatorio: _Y ENTONCES QUE ME DIGAS QUE NO, ME PONE TRISTE Y SENTIMENTAAAAL.. _era su tono de llamada, ¿T.k.? –qué onda?-

-¿Tai está contigo?-

-no-

-demonios, lo sabía; Tai le avisó ayer a Kari que se quedaría contigo y ella lo ha visto raro y ahora quiere que la lleve a tu casa para que hable con él, de inmediato me sonó a excusa pero…crees que esta con Sora?-

-Ni idea, no he hablado con él desde…e-en mi casa no esta y no se donde este, ahora te juro que sería muy mal plan que la lleves a casa de Sora a sabiendas que él podría estar ahí con ella…wei no es agradable que te caigan de sorpresa-

-obvio no pero…¿qué hago? Esta aferrada en querer ir a ver a Tai, está, preocupada por él, digo es su hermano-

-pues distráela, haz que se le olvide, no se…llévala al cine, a pasear, dile que no estamos en mi casa que salimos, que nos fuimos a un bar de mala muerte, no se lo que sea-

-aja, seguro y que haré si me propone que los esperemos en el apartamento de papá? Le digo que se fueron a buscar mujeres por ahí, para que ella le marque a Mimi y ella vaya a matarte? Y además tu condenado a no salir de casa?-

-bueno pues ya te dije, distráela, hazla que piense en otra cosa, distráela te digo!-

-si claro y como eh?!-

-ay pues no lo sé, hazle un oral….-

-¡MATT!-

-ya, no puedo solucionarte la vida, oye es tu novia se supone que la conoces, invéntale lo que sea, yo buscaré a Tai ok?, ya adiós!- colgó su black y se recostó sobre su cama masajeando sus sienes.

-Matt…¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto un muy confundido motimon, con quién hablaba? Y de qué? En qué momento sus platicas se volvieron tan complicadas?

-¿Qué es qué?-

-¿Un oral?-

Se incorporó de inmediato muy sonrojado, debía controlar lo que decía y delante de quienes lo decía, ahora qué explicación les iba a dar. –pues…..-

….

Era un idiota. ¿Un oral? ¿A quién se le ocurría eso? A claro, a Matt…que raro.

-Ya esta amor! ¿Nos vamos?- Su linda novia salió lista para ir a ver a su hermano.

-bueno pues…- T.k. sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y la beso tiernamente, mientras iba bajando sus manos a sus caderas. –Yo más bien había pensando en que podíamos tener la tarde libre para nosotros…no?-

-ay claro que si, pero primero llévame a ver a Tai, ya te dije que estoy preocupada por él-

-si pero, él ahorita está con su mejor amigo, tomando algo, comiendo papas, viendo la trilogía del señor de los anillos seguramente y hablando de cosas…déjalos ser amor, no pasara nada- volvió a besarla.

-y según tu ¿Qué tipo de cosas podrían estar hablando, de las cuales yo no pueda enterarme eh?-

-pues…cosas de chicos-

-y ¿Cuáles son esas cosas de chicos?-

-tu nunca me dices cuales son esas cosas de chicas de las que hablas con tus amigas.-

-mm bueno, eso es verdad.- ella lo beso esta vez, y lo abrazó también; GOL! Lo había logrado, ahora dejaría de torturarlo pidiéndole que la llevara a ver a Tai. –oye, ya se mejor llévame a casa de Sora, quiero entregarle un detalle de navidad, el otro día me dio uno y bueno quiero correspondérselo-

-¿¡Q-Qué?! C-con Sora?...pero- le había salido peor, ¿y ahora?

-anda, vamos, ya no habrá problema, de seguro esta en su casa- lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló llevándolo a la fuerza, de esta si no se iba a poder zafar tan fácilmente.

….

La sujetaba fuertemente de la mano mientras caminaban por ese bosque; dado los eventos recientes pareciera que habían dejado de ser solo amigos, pero sin tomar en cuenta los tecnicismos, aún lo eran. Estaba preocupado por ella. ¿Cómo se sentiría? No solo físicamente si no también emocional, la había visto quebrarse, eso no era normal en ella, bueno él la había visto así en distintas ocasiones pero, para eso era su mejor amigo. La miró y se tranquilizo, la peliroja tenía la vista hacia arriba perdida viendo las figuras que se formaban entre los huecos de los arboles, tenían siglos de no pasar por ese específico lugar, apretó más su mano contra la de ella, se detuvo y la giro para que quedaran frente a frente.

-No me gustó que aceptaras la oferta de ese idiota, pero si estas convencida de que fue lo mejor, yo te apoyó.-

-Creo que…después de lo que pasó me siento un poco más…fuerte, valiente, o algo asi.- miró a su amigo a los ojos y se rio tiernamente, esta vez una risa sincera, lo cual provoco también una risa por parte de él. –creo que, tal vez deberíamos cambiar de emblemas Tai.- ambos rieron de nuevo, era como un momento de relajación para ambos.

-Dime mi Sora, recuerdas este lugar?-

-como olvidarlo, es donde por primera vez brilló mi emblema.-

-El emblema del amor, ese algo que te hace hacer locuras de vez en cuando, como salirte de tu casa con un pie lastimado para jugar un partido, o proteger a tu digimon aun cuando los demás estaban en peligro…-

-o quitarte la ropa solo para proteger a tu digimon y a sus amigos sin importar que- Él la jaló hasta pegarla a su cuerpo abrazando su cintura.

-O como el emblema del valor, ese algo que te hace actuar precipitadamente, como besar a tu mejor amiga de la nada después de ganar un partido de futbol en la prepa.-

-o arriesgar tu vida para salvarme a mi- clavó su mirada en la de él

-la volvería a arriesgar mil veces más por ti Sora….MI Sora.- no lo pensó dos veces , pegó su frente a la de ella besándola tiernamente, adentrando por supuesto su lengua en su boca, recorriéndola grabando cada espacio en su memoria, ella por supuesto correspondió a su beso. Se separaron y él la miro tiernamente con su frente aun pegada a la de ella. –Ambos sabemos lo que va a pasar con datamon y, yo quisiera que en ese momento pudieras tener tu mente en otro lado, recordando otra cosa, otro momento, por eso te he traído aquí, mi amor, quiero que seas mia, quiero darte tu primera vez, aquí, hacer brillar el emblema del amor como aquella vez solo que de una manera diferente..-

-Tai, hay un error en lo que dices…no sería del todo mi primera vez.-

-estoy convencido de que eso no lo determina una barrera biológica, si no el lugar, el momento, y la persona con la que compartes ese hecho…Sora yo..no estoy seguro de si pedírtelo o solo hacerlo pero…déjame curarte, se que…puedo hacerlo.- la beso de nuevo, igual de tierno, por el momento nada apasionado; ella se relajo por completo, como si al besarla le hubiera inyectado una dosis fuerte de morflina para drogarla y anestesiarla, suspiro en el beso, eso significaba que no iba a poner mucha resistencia, por eso rodeó su cuello con sus abrazos, unidos, por fin.


	5. Rapelymon

Rapelymon

Se sentó junto a la ventana a fumar el último cigarro que le quedaba, su papá odiaba que fumara, él había prometido que lo dejaría y en realidad solo lo hacía cuando estaba demasiado angustiado; estaba angustiado: su amigo no aparecía, le había marcado ya varias veces al celular y nada, le había dejado mensajes de voz y hasta había marcado a casa y al celular de su amiga, pero tampoco había obtenido alguna respuesta, enserio que si estaba preocupado, demasiado. El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no quería tomarse la molestia de abrir, era sencillo: no había nadie.

-Matt…Matt soy yo, se que estás ahí, por favor abre la puerta- Mimi había regresado después de su noche de pasión fallida.

Se levanto pesadamente y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

-Matt…dijiste que lo habías dejado- le reprochó un poco molesta entrando a la casa y saludando cuna sonrisa a los 8 pequeños que seguían ahí.

-pues ya ves que no…estoy algo…preocupado es todo-

-puedo saber el porque o me vas a gritar como ayer?.- no buscaba pleitos, ni discusiones, en serio estaba preocupada por él.

-a Matt le hablaron hace rato y después de que dijo lo del oral estuvo con su celular llamando y llamando y después se preocupo.- tanemon, siempre tan linda.

-¿Oral?-

-ya no es nada, solo estaba tratando de localizar a Tai es todo.- suspiro apagando su cigarro.

-y ¿eso que tiene que ver con un oral?-

-nada, T.K. me marcó y…yo solo le hice una broma y no se explicárselas.- yokomon se acercó saltando hasta los pies del chico rubio.

-oye Matt, crees que puedas llevarme a ver a Sora? Antier la vi muy extraña, y quisiera verla para saber como esta, yo digo que ese digimon si la lastimo, peor ya sabes como es ella, si puedes Matt?.- un gesto divino por parte de la pequeña yokomon, pero eso lo metía en problemas con Mimi.

-¿Antier? ¿Qué paso antier?-

-n-no..nada…es solo que…-

-el digimon le dijo a Sora que se quitara la ropa y luego la encerró en una habitación y ya no la hemos visto.- contesto pukamon

-Matt….¿Dónde esta Sora?

-Mimi, ella..esta en su casa…no pasó nada..-

-Matt….no nací ayer…y nunca has sido el mejor para mentir, T.k. si es bastante bueno…tu no…¿Qué paso?- Al no ver respuesta alguna, se preocupo, algo malo le había pasado a su amiga, saco su celular y estaba a punto de marcar cuando Matt se lanzó sobre ella tratando de quitarle el teléfono, no podía permitirlo. –Matt! Suéltame…Matt!- el forcejeó continuo hasta que logró derribarla sobre el sofá y consiguiendo que soltara el celular. –Matt! Quitate!-

-¿en que estábamos ayer?- empezó a besar su cuello y rozando insistentemente sus caderas contra las de ella, necesitaba…distraerla!

-en que te quitabas de encima!- ella no iba a cooperar, algo le había sucedido a su amiga y si Matt pensaba que incitándola sexualmente hablando se le iba a olvidar estaba muy mal, ella no era él.

-no, en que lo hacíamos…ven vamos a hacerlo…se mia Mimi!- decía en su oído mientras besaba su oreja y la abrazaba fuerte de la cintura.

-no vamos a hacerlo con publico Matt!...Matt!...ahh..Matt..ahh…- se relajó, dejo de forcejear con él: flojita y cooperando.

Nunca fallaba, NUNCA, al sentir que Mimi se dejaba consentir él también bajo la guardia y se relajó; al sentirlo totalmente relajado, ella tomo fuerza y lo empujó lo más lejos que pudo: bueno suficiente para lograr ella levantarse y correr a encerrase en el cuarto de Matt, si por teléfono no podía comunicarse, por internet tenía que intentarlo.

-Mimi! Mimi! Sal de ahí! Mimi, eso fue trampa! Actuaste con ventaja!- volteo a ver a sus amigos, todos con cara de: ¿QUÉ ONDA? Entonces una luz se encendió en su cabeza, lo buscó con la mirada y..no estaba..su BlackBerry no estaba. –Mimi! No uses la black! Para nada! Menos le des click a la liga del mail que esta abierto!-

Eso había sido una señal…si él no quería que abriera ese mail, es porque algo tenia que ver con Sora, por eso fue lo primero que hizo, revisó la black: mensajes: un mail abierto, de Gennai? Una liga!: Ejecutar o abrir? EJECUTAR! El mismo proceso un portal se abrió y empezó a jalar a la chica.

-¿Q-Qué es esto?-

-Mimi! No! Alejate! Mimi!- tomo impulso y le dio una fuerte patada a a su puesta rompiendo el seguro y entrando: muy tarde, ella ya no estaba. –no…- corrió a su blackberry, había entrado. –n-no…- el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de él, tenía que

hacer algo.

….

-mm parece que no hay nadie- tenían ya 10 minutos tocando la puerta de la casa de su amiga, y nada, la peliroja no estaba en casa.

-bueno, pues vámonos, ya la buscaremos después nena.- T.K. la tomo de la mano para llevársela y ..

-mira, la puerta esta abierta- la castaña giro la perilla y si, estaba abierta. –ay que entrar quisas este dormida o…-

O quizás este haciendo el amor con TU hermano y nosotros vamos a entrar a verlos! Esto era como un delito, primero irrumpir en la casa de alguien sin permiso: allanamiento de morado y segundo voyerismo, T.k. no podía permitir esto. Era todo lo que rodeaba su cabeza en ese instante.

-Kari ven, esto no está bien que tal que…se está bañando o…está ocupada…o…no se..-

-T.K. no pasara nada, la regadera no se escucha, y no parece haber movimiento en la casa, debe de estar vacía.- sin previo aviso subió las escaleras y entro en el cuarto de la peliroja, en efecto no había nadie.

-ya, ya esta no hay nadie, vámonos-

-bueno ya que no hay nadie en casa y estamos solos…-la castaña cerró la puerta del cuarto de su amigo y lo con unos ojos seductores, que….él nunca había visto.

-K-Kari- no sabía que decir, se estaba sonrojando demasiado, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, entonces ella se lanzó sobre él besándolo apasionadamente y acorralándolo entre ella y la mes que tenía como tocador su amiga, bajó sus manos a acariciar su pecho y luego bajo su mano derecha, desabrochando el pantalón de su compañero y metiéndola dentro de sus bóxers, acariciándolo; no era la primera vez que lo hacía, solo que esta vez tenía otros planes en mente. -¿Qué? Vas a consentirme acariciándome eh? Es acaso, mi regalo de navidad?- pregunto entre besos.

-sí, si voy a acariciarte….pero con mis labios- entonces dejo de acariciarlo, bajó casi por completo los pantalones y los bóxers miniatura de su novio, se inclino hasta el y empezó a besarlo: lo tomo por completa sorpresa, haciéndolo incluso gemir un poco.

-Kari…..ahh….Kari espera…..Sora…Sora puede llegar en cualquier momento.- le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, y como resistirse ante tentadores besos, no podía dejarse llevar, pero tampoco podía poner mucha resistencia.

-mmm…me gustan las emociones fuertes…- respondió y siguió besando su miembro acariciándolo por completo, con su lengua haciendo estremecer al chico: en medio del silencio total y los gemidos de T.K. se empezó a escuchar: _Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_ Era el iPhone de su novio.

-Kari….a-ah….debo contestar….podria ser importante…-

-mmm que esperen- _It's hard to look right ,At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

-K-Kari...d-detente...enserio...u-uno nunca sabe...- obviamente la chica ni hizo el intento de detenerse; pero el iphone seguía sonando insistentemente. –Kari….ahh….Kari- : _Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? _–Kari…e-es enserio hermosa…d-debo contestar-

-pues contestas….- si de verdad tenia que hacerlo que lo hiciera; no significaba que ella dejara su labor de un lado; seguía besándolo.

-B-bueno?- ella lo estaba matando, y a que idiota se le ocurría llamar justo en este mismo momento!

-¿Dónde rayos estas?! Te estoy marcando como un demente!- Matt sonaba más alterado de lo normal.

-A-hh..a-aja…y-y…..luego?- quería modular su voz, no quería que por ningún motivo se notara lo excitado que estaba, no quería que su hermano mayor se supiera del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y MUCHO MENOS por teléfono.

-q-que? Que quieres decir con eso? Qué significa: ah! Aja y luego?-

-E-estoy ocupado-

-Ocupado? Haciendo que!? Soy tu hermano mayor! Yo me reclinaba sobre tu cuna para oir tu respiración!- Matt siguió hablando y mientras T.K. despego el iphone de su oreja y lo colocó en su pecho cubriéndolo para evitar que se escuchara su conversación con la digi elegida de la luz.

-Haslo lento…como antes…me gusta mas…-sonrio y empujo sus caderas hacia su chica, como adentrarse más en ella haciéndola gemir, ella recupero su ritmo anterior después de haber empezado a besarlo con voracidad. T.K. se colocó de nuevo el iphone y hablo con su interlocutor. -¿Qué?-

-No me estabas escuchando?! Que te pasa?! Desde cuando yo deje de ser importante! Contestame!-

-No puedo, e-estoy…ocupado…mucho…AUCH!-

-T.K. todo bien? Pasa algo?-

La pequeña había mordido sin querer al amigo de su chico. –perdon-

Él volvió a quitarse el iphone para no ser escuchado. –no importa…fue excitante, pero no lo hagas tan fuerte la próxima vez si?-

-T.k.?-

-te llamo luego, ahora no puedo…enserio..-

-no no no..espera pasa algo malo?-

-n-no…yo…a-ah…a-ah..aaahhh- dejó caer el iphone haciendo que se cortara la llamada, era un orgasmo, no se podía aguantar más.

-Esta…salado- después de haberse tragado literalmente el semen del chico, apenas se levantó él la jalo hasta sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente.

…

-¿T.k.?...se corto la llamada…demonios…estará bien?-quiso volver a llamar peor entonces recordó algo: T.K. iba a estar con Kari….distrayéndola….acaso lo había interrumpido teniendo con sexo con Kari? ¿Por eso tan agitado al hablar? ¿Por eso tan raro?

-le paso algo malo a T.K.?- pregunto tokomon acercándose a Matt. Que iba hacer ahora? Estaba tan nervioso por lo que había pasado con Mimi que olvido que T.K. estaría ocupado, y por lo visto MUY ocupado; ahora, Tai no aparecía por ningún lado, tendría que ir él solo a buscarla? Sabia que Joe no estaba en la ciudad, Izzy tampoco estaba, Sora igual desaparecida y solo quedaban Kari y T.K y ellos dos estaban haciendo el amor justo ahorita! Miro a su alrededor, solo contaba con 8 bebes, 8 bebes y él, tendría que ir solo.

….

Pero que lugar tan raro era ese, debió escuchar a Matt, debió NO abrir ese mail, debió escucharlo! Debía ser más madura, menos alocada, y ahora estaba perdida en quien sabe donde y quien sabe si la vendrían a rescatar. ¿Rescatar? ¿De qué? No le había pasado nada malo; aun.

-vaya, me envían más sorpresas?-

Se congelo al escuchar esa voz, dio media vuelta y lo vio, delante de ella, un digimon horrible, tenía un algo que la hacía sentir miedo, se sentía como en un cuarto lleno de deshechos toxicos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la castaña atemorizada.

- Rapelymon- contesto aquel.

-un placer- trago saliva pesadamente

-¿eres tu acaso otra niña elegida?-

¿Otra? Entonces él tenía algo que ver con lo que le había pasado a Sora…pero no era tan tonta. –no-

-ah no?...bien, ya se que haré contigo- sonrió maliciosamente acercándose a la chica asustándola aun más.

…..

La tenía recostada en un pequeño montículo de césped besándola entre tierna y apasionadamente, jugando con la lengua de ella como si quisiera envenenarla, con una mano acariciando la pierna que tenia levantada y con la otra acariciando su cabello mientras ella jugaba con su emblema y de paso acariciaba también su cuello, ese momento que valía por todos los que se habían perdido en muchos años de ser solo "los mejores amigos".

-Tai- él se detuvo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados escuchándola atentamente. – acaríciame como anoche- esas eran las palabras mágicas, no tuvo que repetirlo para que la mano que mantenía ocupada acariciando su cabello bajara hasta adentrarse en la intimidad de la peliroja, introducir sus dedos y empezar a acariciarla, igual o mejor que la última vez. Ella empezaba a suspirar, tanto que él dejo de besar sus labios y pasó a besar y morder tranquilamente su cuello, dejándola libre para que pudiera suspirar y gemir tranquilamente. Sus caricias en su zona intima se volvieron más y más ardientes, tanto así que él se quito su chaqueta y su camisa y volviendo a besar sus labios, ahora como si su vida dependiera de ellos, como si se llenara de energía con cada beso y sus manos las pasó a colocar en sus pechos acariciándolos con mucha desesperación; pero ya no era suficiente, con agilidad le quito su blusa a la peliroja y al momento desabrocho su sostén, y empezó entonces a besar uno de sus pechos, mordiéndolo con pasión y haciéndola gritar, succionando su pezón y delineándolo con su lengua, mientras sus manos las colocaba debajo de la falda y acariciaba seductoramente sus piernas; pasó a besar el otro pecho de su amiga haciéndola gritar de pasión, al tiempo que estiraba su espalda y con sus manos acariciaba sus hombros y su cabello incitándolo a que continuara con su labor, y así lo hizo empezó a bajar sus labios por su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, deleitándola con esa sensación, estaba más que excitada y más que lista para él, pero porque no continuar jugando un rato más?

-ven, ven aquí.- ella lo llamó y él obedeció pasando a besar sus labios de nuevo, ella también quería excitarlo así que deslizó sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, desabrochando su cinturón y bajando su cierra introdujo su mano y empezó a acariciar al amigo, que igual ya estaba listo deseoso de salir y hacer su tarea; no era algo desconocido para la peliroja, ya en alguna ocasión en la prepa lo había acariciado, solo que esta vez lo estaba haciendo a él gemir y gruñir más que la última vez, tanto que termino de quitarse los pantalones y a la vez quitarle a ella su mini falda, se colocó encima de ella frotando su cadera con la de ella besando su cuello nuevamente, sus manos bajaron a quitarle sus pantis solo para acariciarla de nuevo y sus labios directo a sus pezones otra vez, incluso recordó aquella vez en la prepa también que al salir juntos cada quien de su entrenamiento en el estacionamiento del gimnasio él le había hecho un oral, quizás rápido, pero con toda la pasión del mundo; sonrió al recordarlo y volvió a besar sus labios: era el momento, termino de desvestirse, se coloco su protección y mirándola directo a los ojos se adentró en ella, no le fue nada dificultoso, ni doloroso para ninguno de los dos, él estaba muy excitado y ella muy lubricada; ambos cerraron sus ojos y empezaron un vaivén lento y tranquilo dominados por él y ella tratando de acomodarse a él, después fueron más rápidos y en cuanto sus respiraciones se agitaban lo suficiente como para producir un paro respiratorio, relajaba los movimientos y eran tranquilos otra vez: rápido, rápido, lento…rápido, rápido, lento, el final llegó y ella se dejó venir antes que él, disfrutándolo él se libero después y cayó sobre ella abrazándola dejando que sus respiraciones se regularan, en segundos todo el digimundo daba vueltas, y se quedaba quieto muy lentamente dejando que ambos relajaran sus músculos, pronto se quedaron dormidos.


	6. Recordando

Recordando

Bvmbnfgx,nnmx,.

Era todo lo que escuchaba, apenas despertaba, no podía ni abrir los ojos y la voz que escuchaba era totalmente distorsionada: b .b….después todo empezó a tener algo de sentido, las palabras y las imágenes cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

-Mimi…Mimi-

-mmm…?...pukamon?-

-Mimi! Ya estas bien?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vinimos a buscarte, Matt esta con tsunomon y tanemon y yo te encontré! Que bueno que ya estas bien, me asuste cuando te vi inconsciente, pero parece que estas bien. ¿Qué paso?-

-no estoy muy segura…auuch- se levanto la chica con pesadez. –me siento como si me hubiera subido 10 veces a la montaña rusa. –sujeto su cabeza con fuerza y poco a poco fue hilando los eventos sucedidos: salida de vacaciones decembrinas, una tarde de pasión con Matt, no hubo pasión esa noche, Matt seguía fumando, Sora estaba en problemas, llego a ese hangar en el digimundo y se encontró con…¿Quién dijo que era? Ah si! Rapelymon. –Rapelymon….se llama rapelymon….lo encontré aquí, se me acerco y no se como que me quede dormida.-

-¿Te durmió? No fue lo que pasó con Sora, ella estaba gritando-

-¿Gritando? ¿Y Porqué nadie me dice nada? Me siento como la esposa engañada, soy la última en enterarse-

-bueno en realidad no sabemos lo que paso, le dijo que se quitara la ropa, la encerró, ella gritaba, y después estaba sangrando y como rara, pero dijo que estaba bien, que no había pasado nada-

-típico de Sora, ven pukamon, vamos a buscar a los demás- se levanto por completo, respiro hondo y empezó a caminar junto con el bebe digimon, encontraría a Matt y lo obligaría a como de lugar a decirle lo que había pasado, y después iría a buscar a Sora, sea lo que sea ella debía de estar muy mal.

…..

Respiraban agitadamente, MUY agitadamente; de alguna manera habían terminado los dos en la cama de Sora, aun vestidos pero a punto de dar el siguiente paso…pero él no lo iba a permitir, cuando Tai le dio técnicamente hablando permiso de salir con su hermanita él le prometió que la cuidaría y que la RESPETARIA, y NO la estaba respetando, bueno ella tampoco lo "respetaba" mucho a él.

-T.K…..-la chica se volteó y se colocó encima de él besando su cuello.

-Kari, ya….es suficiente.- esta vez la detuvo y la separó de él. –esto no esta bien, además es el cuarto de Sora-

-dijiste que querías que tuviéramos la tarde para nosotros-

-si pero, yo pensé que tal vez podríamos ir al cine, o a alguna cafetería, o al boliche, o….a un hotel pero…-no termino de hablar, ella volvió a callarlo con un beso en sus labios, él se giro y quedo encima de ella, quería controlarse pero, no le salía muy bien, por fin se detuvo y se levanto por completo de la cama.

-¿No vas a continuar?-

-No, será mejor que, nos vayamos de aquí-

-pensé que querías hacerlo….todas en la escuela me dicen que esta bien que lo hagamos, que asi no me dejarías por otra de las chicas que están detrás de ti-

-Kari…- se sentó junto a ella acariciando su cabello sin intensión de excitarla, más bien de amarla. –Kari, si te fuera a dejar, te dejaría aunque lo hiciéramos todos los días en todas las posiciones del kamasutra, y si no te voy a dejar, no te voy a dejar aunque lo hagamos hasta el día de nuestra luna de miel.- la pequeña sonrió y se recostó en su hombro, T.K. era bueno con las palabras, muy bueno, y además era seductor, romántico, hecho a su medida, lo adoraba.

-te quiero-

-y yo ti- la beso tiernamente en los labios. -¿quieres ir a otra parte? o te desilusione tanto que prefieres que te lleve a casa-

-jamás me desilusionas, siempre me aterrizas a la realidad- ahora ella lo beso. –vamos al boliche, será divertido.-

-bien vamos entonces-

-solo déjame dejarle su regalo a Sora- se levanto de la cama y dejó en el tocar de su amiga una bolsita pequeña con una envoltura de navidad. –listo, vámonos.-

…

Le había mentido, esa chica le dijo que no era una digielegida y….no era verdad, era una digielegida y su emblema era la pureza….ella no era como la anterior…ella no le producía ningún efecto, solo curiosidad, por eso tomo su energía dejándola completamente inconsciente, finalmente a eso se dedicaba, así era como él rapelymon lograba sobrevivir, robando la energía de otros, algunas veces hasta matarlos; no fue el caso de la castaña. Aunque al hacerlo siempre se quedaba con memorias y recuerdos de sus víctimas, en este caso veía de la chica momentos vividos, dientes caídos, juguetes extraviados, citas con chicos de todo tipo, noches románticas con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, pijamadas y en muchos de esos recuerdos aparecía la peliroja, esa chica había sido hermosa toda su vida, en sus recuerdos la visualizaba de diferentes edades y en diferentes circunstancias. Tal parecía que los "digielegidos" era más interesantes de lo que él pensaba, no solo había escogido a esos 8 pequeños digimon por nada, su energía era tal que viviría eternamente absorbiendo la energía de cada uno de ellos….pero no tenía que llegar esa maldita, excitarlo y dejarlos ir; bueno había valido la pena, tanto que sonrió al recordarlo.

-Quizas valga la pena conocerlos más y mejor- habló para sí mismo, en esa tundra no parecía haber nadie más que él…bueno igual otros digimon pero en cuanto sintió el bajón de energía les "pidió prestada" la de ellos. –Debería organizarles una visita, saber quienes son y como funciona esto de los elegidos y todo eso, tal vez hasta puedan darme lo que necesito y así ya no tendría que preocuparme por mi supervivencia en un largo tiempo, tal vez hasta podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. MMmm ¿Pero cómo lograrlo? ¿Cómo atraerlos? ¿Quién me puede servir como señuelo?-

Penso detenidamente y en su mente solo halló 2 opciones: o la peliroja, o los digimon, pero…¿Cómo encontrarlos? ¿Cómo encontrarla a ella? Mejor aun. ¿Cómo raptarlos? La primera vez había sido fácil, la segunda ya no lo sería tanto. Camino unos cuantos metros en esa tundra en medio de una tormenta de nieve, pensando, necesitaba un plan, un plan muy hábil; de la nada apareció, la idea le llegó como de rayo, la perfeccionó en su cabeza y por fin la tenía, el plan perfecto, ahora solo quedaba llevarlo en práctica, pero le costaría mucho trabajo, demasiado esfuerzo, aunque si su recompensa sería la que esperaba valía la pena arriesgarse.

…

Ella se había despertado, él seguía durmiendo en su regazo; suspiro tiernamente al verlo así, dormido lucia tan inocente, tan infantil…pero no era nada de eso, a veces si era algo inmaduro pero ya había dejado de ser un niño hacía mucho tiempo, quizás desde que iniciaron su aventura en ese tan extraño lugar, lugar que ahora guardaba un tierno secreto para ambos, se habían entregado el uno al otro de una vez y por todas en ese lugar; eso los convertía en ¿novios? ¿ya oficiales? ¿o él tenía que pedírselo todavía? Suspiro nuevamente y empezó a acariciar el cabello del chico. Que complicado, mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

-Tai Kamiya me encantas- susurro sus palabras más para ella misma que para alguien más, o para él, sabía que estaba dormido y también sabía que cuando dormía no había manera de que se despertara entraba en coma literalmente. Cerró sus ojos intentando volver a quedarse dormida cuando un sonido lejano pero muy familiar la despertó, era una armónica.

-¡Matt!- fue una especie de grito en susurro, se incorporo cubriéndose con sus brazos y dejando a Tai aun dormido sobre sus piernas; definitivamente era la armónica de Matt y era la canción de Matt además, él estaba ahí, pero parecía que aun estaba lejos. ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Qué hacia aquí? Giro su cuello a ambos lados tratando de ubicar de donde venía el sonido pero, no tuvo suerte, parecía que provenía de todos lados.

-Tai, Tai- lo despertó suavemente moviéndolo con delicadeza hasta que el chico empezó a despertar con pesadez.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Escuchaste eso? Sonaba a la canción de Matt-

-¿La canción de Matt?- ella asintió con la cabeza, él agudizo sus oídos pero, el sonido ya no estaba, la armónica había dejado de sonar. –No es nada mi amor, vuelve a dormir, debió ser tu imaginación- la abrazo ahora de perfil pegando su frente a la de ella y cubriéndolos a ambos con su chaqueta. Él no tardo nada en quedarse profundamente dormido otra vez y ella lo intento aunque justo cuando el sueño la vencía, escucha la canción nuevamente, quiso zafarse del abrazo peor no puedo, en realidad no lo intento mucho al final la música la fue arrullando, como una canción de cuna, pronto se quedo dormida.


End file.
